I wont lie to you I promise
by animecartooncouples
Summary: Conan has a dream about Haibara and that lets him think about her in a different way


Conan laid down in his bed thinking about Her Ai Haibara he thought just how on earth was one little girl... well one teen girl that was turned back into childhood by a Drug could be so Cold only very little did she show her true colours maybe it was because she was scared that they would come and kill her The black organisation that killed her sister Akane Mayo and left her with on one to trust until slowly Conan and everyone come into her life and helped her open up a bit more well that what he thinks anyway he trys to shake off the thoughts of her and goes to sleep **in Conan,s dream ... did you know with those on your identity will never be discovered / baka dont runaway from you destiny haibara /Don,t worry prof I already promised her I would save** **her . end of conan,s dream** conan wakes up from his sleep only to find a drunk kogoro on him he gets up gets changes and goes to have breakfast with ran Morning Conan-kun Ran said morning Rannee-chan so conan-kun you have anything planned for today ? says ran well ... his mobile rings his answers it moshi moshi oh hi professor huh what hai hai bye conan says as he hungs up what did Agasa want conan-kun he just want to make sure i go camping with the detective boys today

so i better be going bye rannee-chan bye bye conan-kun Conan goes to Agasa,s house only to find out his the only one late heyy conan hurry up says mitsuhiko sorry am late conan said while panting so were are we going today conan says as he gets into the back of the yellow car and puts his seatbelt on we are going to meet one of my good old friends say Agasa with everyone in the car they drive off with Genta talking with Agasa ,mitsuhiko talking with Ayumi Conan thinks back to his dream why would i dream of haibara of people he looks at Haibara what ? haibara says as she truns her head to face him what oh northing he says *if I tell her she would kill me Conan thinks * Haibara just shrugs her shoulders thinking northing of it they arrive at the camp-site and get off the car ok Agasa says lets set up camp my friend will meet up with us later so lets set up :after setting up the tents : they meet up with the professors friend aw hello ben-kun agasa says hello long time no see Ben says as he and Agasa shake hands ben is on higher then asgasa,s hight with brown hair, blue eyes,glasses hi wears a black jacket and black jeans . hey ben were should we put the food a voice says behind ben oh hello kids hiii the kids says everyone this is my soon to be wife Sue sue is a little shorter then ben but is young and has blond hair and brown eyes she is wearing a pink zip hoddie and white jugging bottoms

well now that every is here lets eat ok yess foood at last genta says while drooling ok lets help everyone the kids go and get things they need to tonight :At night time everyone is eating food then thank for the food genta says ok ok mina agasa lets go to bed ok haii the 3 kids say and go to sleep conan wakes up at night and gets out of the tent and goes for a walk as he is walking he thinks about the time haibara had a cold **conan,s thoughts* yo haibara conan says as he in on top seating on a bar are you here haibara says I had a feeling that something might happen so I come to check on you now come go back to bed he says /so she still doesn't remember anything .. yeah just like this if her memory doesn't return isn't that better for you Kudo-kun that way you wont have to worry about her finding you about your identity what did you say ?! If I ... If I I wish I could lose my memory if possible ... I wouldn't have to remember my sister,s dearth or being forced to make the APTX 4869 poison for the organisation If I could just forget everything and become just a regular elementary school student Haibara Ai i wonder how good it be .. And .. I could be with you forever ... just like this Oi haibara are you ... just kidding she said end of conan,s thoughts**

Was she just kidding after all conan said as he sat down on the grass looking at the lake just then haibara come hey whats up with you she said as she stood near a tree hey haibara he said softly do you remember when you said that you wanted to lose your memory so you could be with me forever did you mean that he said as he looked back at her haibara sighed and went to sit with him well does it really mater if i did or didnt what of course it matters conan said why ? well because conan put his hand over haibara,s well it matters because i .. i lov... huh haibara put a finger to his lips no dont say it haibara stood up and started to walk back to camp *if you say it to me now kudo-kun my heart wont be able to take it * just remember kudo-kun you have that girl waiting for you Conan just stood up and hugged her from behind just wait I beat them that dammed Black organisation for both of us and so you can avenge you sister so until then please wait he let go of haibara and she turned around to face him you better not lie to me kudo all else i wont forgive you she smiled at him and gave him a small but quick kiss on the cheek well lets go then kudo she stared to walk back to the camp-site agian conan stood their and smiled at her I swear I wont lie to you or make you wait I Love You Ai Haibara conan thought as he went after Haibara

 **The End**


End file.
